Forced Rewards
by Sigyn18
Summary: After his brother's loss in the war, Natalia moved in to Alfred's house. It's been a month since Alfred was home..wanting a warm heroes welcome. Or she thought so. /AmeBel. Smut. Oneshot. Read and drop a review!/
It's been months, or even forever for Natalia since she moved in at the American bastard's house. The nation that used to reside there has never been back since the war and it made her atleast comfortable and calm that she's safe without that American man in his life.

Although she was the prize of his brother's loss in the war, she was given out like a bread by his brother as the American desired to have her as the trophy of his victory that even she, herself, can't understand or figure out about what is going on that man's mind.

She looked up upon the clock, the hands were striking at 4:00 in the afternoon, an indication for a tasty snack. She admitted that the treatment she had in Alfred's house was like a princess, always served and giving out things that she wanted, unlike that poor life that she had back at his Vanya's house.

She fixed herself, letting her blonde locks flow against his shoulder and downwards her navy blue and white dress that was decorated by frillies and ribbons complementing at her snow white complexion and her curvious petite body.

She walked along the empty and silent hallways that seemed to amuse her, since there were almost a hundred of servants residing there as she can remember.

"They must be resting or preparing.." She muttered and continued to stride, her walk ending up at the fancy filled and silent living room, her dark blue orbs looking around the area to find a servant that will guide her for her snack, but she instead found a familiar figure that made her eyes widen.

"Yo, Nat!" Alfred greeted her cheerfully only to be replied by a sharp glare from Natalia. She never took the liking of the American's presence around, that always made her blood boil.

"What are you doing here?"

She said the words like daggers and the grin on the American's face turned into a cocky smirk as Alfred's footsteps coming closer to Natalia's place where she stood earning a sharp instinct from Natalia.

"Am I not allowed at my own house?"

The tone of his voice changed, the cheerfulness was replaced by a husky voice that made Natalia's spine shiver. She never Natalia was ready to turn her back at him, but strong hands gripped her wrists and pinned her down at the near sofa as Alfred placed himself in top of her pushing his weight and straddling her legs to prevent her from struggling too much and that gaved out a squeal from the Belarussian.

"Get off me Alfred!" Natalia yelled at him, which earned a chuckle from Alfred.

"I love it when you call me by my name Natalia~" he leaned his face close to her only an inch apart feeling each other's breath, their eyes making a straight contact yet different emotions within.

Alfred's ocean blue orbs were filled with haze and lust, different from his usual ones. He pinned both hands together with his left hand that is strong enough to take her down fully because of the inhuman strength the man naturally had.

His tounge traced her upperlip, asking entrance into her cavern but only replied by closing her eyes shut, also her mouth that annoyed Alfred so it urged him to bite her lip, her mouth hanging open for a second letting out a painful moan while he took the chance to push his tounge inside her mouth exploring every inch and crevice, saliva dripping down Natalia's chin.

Natalia's locks were spread throughout the sofa and some strands sticking into her face, the crimson color spread over her cheeks, trying to fight off the sensation she was receiving from Alfred. She felt his hands roam over her body, touching some of her sensitive parts his soft hands bringing a shivering feeling towards Natalia as traitoring moans escaping from her lips that made Alfred overwhelmed getting more excited.

"God Natalia your so fucking sexy moaning~" He longed for this moment, and hell be frozen if someone even tried to stop him so! He truly desired Natalia from the start, that's why he fought that villain to have her leading lady. He didn't care about how selfish he is actually doing but heroes like him needs a prize too and Natalia is the only prize he desired to have.

His free hand roamed over her petite body, lifting her dress revealing her black laced underwear that fitted her dress.

"Aww how cute~ You really wore this off just for me right Nat?" Alfred's hands traveled under the soft cloth stroking the slit slowly drawing an pleasured moan from Natalia.

"M-mhm..I-i d-didn't y-you bastard..l-let ahh..~ g-go.." Natalia's pleads were like music for his ears, his finger doing a circular motion massaging her clit, adding a digit, slowly making it's way inside her womanhood.

Licking his lips, he thrusted his finger in a normal pace, Natalia's moans getting louder every minute, his gloved finger thrusted fast as her insides got more wetter, the wave of pleasure tormenting her body.

"Hmm..but your enjoying it Natty~ Atleast give a hero like me a warm welcome~" he added another finger, thrusting it as fast as he could hitting every sensitive spot earning a pleasurable scream from Natalia, echoing around the room.

The saliva drooling down he chin, the vision of her slowly being clouded with dots and the white hot feeling starting to build up in her stomach growing larger everytime Alfred's fingers pick up the pace.

"A-ahh..A-alf-fred..s-stop..!" Her words were filled with moans but Alfred doesn't want to stop anyways.

"Hmm..how about a no?" He gave a powerful thrust hitting her spot well that made Natalia scream as she gave out her sweet release.

Alfred hummed removing his fingers from her womanhood the sticky liquid dripping. He licked his gloved finger, tasting her sweet juices that made Natalia shrug a little knowing what will he do next.

He removed the gloves throwing it somewhere, unbuckeling his belt making Natalia's heart thump so loud the fear crawling up her senses.

"Not yet Nat~ I'm just gonna tie you okay? Be a good girl and the hero will give you a good treat!~" Tying his belt tight around her wrists he proceeded to unbutton her dress groping her chest.

Groping her chest he proceeded to rip of the bra giving more a clear view of her chest leaning down to suck at her perked left nipples while groping the other, doing it vice versa.

Her back arched, biting her lips knowing about what will go next after this was clear. She can't protest anymore. She clearly knew that escaping was a really dumb thing to do. She will just give in at the pleasure.

He stopped and started to unzip his pants and remove his bomber jacket, snapping some buttons of his shirt but not completely removing it.

His erect manhood brushed against her leg bringing out a groan from Alfred. He positioned his member at her soaked entrance slowly pushing inside ripping off the thin walls as he get deeper inside her.

Natalia gave out a loud shriek, the tears falling continously into her cheeks as she felt the pain of her walls being broken.

He kissed her passionately, silencing her sobs that shocked her but she slowly gave in to the kiss as the pain slowly fade away. Alfred experimently took his manhood out only to be slammed back again, and slowly thrusted himself inside her tight womanhood.

"N-ngh..N-natalia..y-your so t-tight..a-ah.."

He groaned, picking the pace up thrusting faster their moans echoing the room his head buried at the crook of her neck leaving some bite marks.

"A-alfred! Ahhhahh..i-it feels so good..m-more please!"

Natalia has given herself at the pleasure, not even caring about her morality anymore, just moaning out Alfred's name repeatedly, begging and wanting more.

Alfred willingly obeyed, moving his hips more thrusting fast and hard, hearing their skin slapping their moans and movements mixing like a rhytm Natalia's head leaning side by side, her breasts bouncing against his thrusts, the pleasure was taking her over her walls tightening more.

"F-fuck N-nat!" he moaned as he thrusted harder hitting a certain spot that made Natalia's back arch from pleasure.

"T-there...! P-please!"

She begged at him but Alfred is the type of person that doesn't need to be told again, he repeatedly hit that certain spot making her cry in delight.

Her core tightened around his manhood, signalling that she's about to climax soon.

"I-i'm gonna..!" She finally reached her climax, the feeling was finally eased but Alfred didn't stop thrusting inside her, instead he moves her in a swift motion, sitting on his lap and gripping her hips, bouncing Natalia up and down.

"Shit..it feels so damn good inside you Natalia.."

He sucked at her left breast, Natalia once again feeling her climax build up the pleasure starting to double and her insides were pulsing deeply as Alfred rapidly thrust into her making her moans loud and broken as if she was getting crazy from the pleasure her mouth hanged open, the saliva tracing down.

Alfred's moans were louder now, his climax reaching at it's peak.

"Natalia! Oh god..ahhah!"

Kissing her deep, he stopped thrusting, his seeds were released inside Natalia, breaking off the kiss, their breaths catching, the warmth encompassing inside her.

Alfred and Natalia's mixed liquid dripped down her legs as Alfred slowly pulled out at her soaked core both of their energies drained.

Alfred layed Natalia down at the sofa, still not removing the tight belt on her hand.

He picked up his discarded clothes and buttoning up his shirt, wiping of the sweat on his body, the smell of sex was still there but he was satisfied, more than satisfied that he finally got laid down with her leading lady and alsp being her forst was the best welcome gift ever.

"Everything was good Nat! Well I'm expecting more next time..sorry bout' that the hero just wanted to get laid with her leading lady~"

Natalia didn't answer, she just catched her breath and listened to hin though her feelings was still mixed. She was still forced to do that after all.

"Why..did you do that.."

She asked her still panting but Alfred just grinned and wore back his jacket tugging it.

"I'll leave now Natty! See you on dinner! I'd better prepare myself for dessert...later~" he walked up to Natalia, kissing her soft lips surprisingly earning a respond from Natalia.

"Answer me first before walking out of the room." She demanded the answer from him and Alfred just leaned closer to her ear.

"I'm gonna own you from now on..your gonna serve me like this everyday..hope you enjoy your stay babe~"

She widened her eyes and Alfred pecked her lips once again before leaving the room.

Forced rewards isn't bad at alll.


End file.
